


Simmering Words Behind Words

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Season/Series 02, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara's starting to believe that she and Kahlan are the turning points of this whole universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simmering Words Behind Words

Cara wiped her mistakes from the leather as she cleaned.

Denial.

Choice.

Behind her, she sensed Kahlan. She knew the sound of that sharpening stone, honing the glittering edge of the daggers. Not long ago, it had been the Sword of Truth, with long smooth strokes.

Cara preferred the short ones.

Sharp.

Deadly.

She didn’t think about who might carry the Sword. “I’m starting to believe that the ‘Seeker’ is no more than a name.”

Kahlan stopped.

Cara didn’t turn to look. “The name is the only power.”

“Richard has done incredible things.”

Protest.

Conflict.

Cara was grateful that she didn’t mention anyone but Richard. She had known Kahlan wouldn’t. She wanted Kahlan to be frustrated, to feel what Cara felt. “We’ve done more.”

Kahlan took in a breath as if to speak again.

Cara couldn’t take the chance that it would be argument—or sympathy—or anything. She cut her off, “Look at the evidence. We’ve killed dozens on our own, we’ve done what was necessary. We’ve led him to victory. He’s just a name that compels us to do so and makes the masses flutter with pride.”

Bitterness.

Hiding.

“Cara...”

Before Kahlan misread her, she turned. The Mother Confessor’s face was pale with concern beneath the dappled tree-light, confused, dark hair shading more of her face, but the weight of her eyes hit Cara and she had to swallow. “We’re the ones, Kahlan.”

Kahlan’s eyes scanned openly and didn’t understand yet, and Cara had to bite back the choking sensation that she might recognize as emotion. She didn’t want to admit that she wanted to look into hers until Kahlan saw the truth of everything.

Scared.

Can’t be.

With a final stroke she rose, leather clean and ready, and walked past and looked down  with sharp eyes at the figure who was almost irritatingly stronger than her at this moment.

“We’re the ones who will free the Midlands, Kahlan, believe it.”

If she looked back to see understanding come to Kahlan’s eyes, she might have faltered. She might have acknowledged that she wanted Kahlan to take her in her arms.

Comfort.

Grief.

It would break her too much. Cara forced herself away and let her final words be fine-edged and touched only by bitterness.

Kahlan knew what lay beneath the words anyway, but if Cara didn’t see her know, no one did.

Just like nothing existed in Cara’s heart as long as she didn’t look at Kahlan.


End file.
